Computing resource service providers and other service providers often evaluate data logs for their computing resources to identify and track events as they occur. For instance, customers of these service providers may want to obtain data for their computing resources to identify the underlying causes for any events that may have occurred. However, using the computer resources themselves to generate and evaluate data logs may be resource intensive, causing fewer resources to be available for a customer's use. Further, the ability to identify and track events may be difficult as monitoring systems may evaluate data logs periodically, which may delay the ability to identify and diagnose any issues with a customer's computing resources.